


Multiverse war

by horus1251



Series: Multiverse barriers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Jack, BAMF Lucifer, BAMF Sam, Battle of cosmic, Family reunited, Good parent Lucifer, Hurt Sam, Many more - Freeform, Parent Lucifer, Redemption Lucifer, Return from Death, multi heaven and hell war, multiverse-war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Lucifer is trap in alternate world but that is only the beginning of Sam and dean problems now they need to worried about the barriers between alternate worlds and theirs crashing down and deal with the repercussions of there decisions





	1. Lucifer sees

[THUNDER]  
[EXTERIOR - ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – DAY]  
[MARY and LUCIFER are wandering in the desert.]  
LUCIFER  
Mary, not to be critical, but if we are ever gonna find a way out of here, uh, you gotta pick up the pace.  
We got a lot of ground to cover, okay?  
[MARY sits in the sand.]  
MARY  
Not sure I see the point, since… no matter how this plays out, you’re going to kill me.  
LUCIFER  
Why would I kill you?  
Oh, that’s right. ‘Cause I’m evil. Yeah, let me tell you a couple of things, all right?  
You don’t get to defy God and beat the Cage without having a modicum of intelligence, all right?  
A game plan, i.e., I don’t want you dead because I need you alive.  
All right, look, yeah, in a perfect world, I would probably kill you and your plodding sons. But life isn’t fair.  
Your sons have my boy. So I’m gonna exchange you for my son.  
MARY  
You can’t possibly care about raising a child.  
LUCIFER  
Oh, you have no idea what I care about.  
[Suddenly, a FIREBALL seemingly targets them. It lands and explodes not so far from where MARY was sitting. There’s smoke everywhere. LUCIFER stares at the point where the fireball landed.]  
LUCIFER  
What the hell?  
Mary?![THUNDER]

[THUNDERCLAP]  
[EXTERIOR – ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – DAY]  
[We see MARY walking through the desert. There are plenty of dead bodies around. A HUNTER who was hiding behind a rock points a SHOTGUN at her.]  
HUNTER  
Who the hell are you?  
MARY  
Mary. Mary Winchester. I’m a Hunter.  
HUNTER  
Doubt it. Come here.  
[MARY gets closer.]  
HUNTER  
You don’t walk like an angel. They all walk like they got sticks up their asses.  
[He throws some HOLY WATER at MARY.]  
Not a demon neither.  
MARY  
I told you.  
HUNTER  
I ain’t never met a female Hunter. Not many women, period, since the wars began.  
MARY  
Wars?  
HUNTER  
What rock you been under?  
MARY  
I’m not from around here.  
HUNTER  
Oh.  
MARY  
I don’t know anything. I just got attacked by some kind of fireball or something.  
HUNTER  
(Laughs) Angels, yeah. Always takin’ shots.   
[He gets closer, creepily.]  
Maybe I can… help you find your way.  
MARY  
(Walking backwards) I’m good.   
HUNTER  
Ah. (He grabs her arm) Let’s keep this friendly, huh?   
[MARY punches him. They start fighting.]  
HUNTER  
Bitch!  
[The HUNTER throws MARY on the ground, gets the ready to shoot her when… LUCIFER kills him.]   
LUCIFER  
You’re welcome. Uh, Mary, in case you didn’t notice, you left without me.  
What is wrong with you? We need each other! This is a win-win situation. Okay?   
We gotta get outta this… theme park, we both get our boys back.  
MARY  
You think I want you to win?  
[LUCIFER sighs deeply. He snaps his fingers. MARY mind is filled with horrors of hell .]  
[LUCIFER snaps his fingers again. The screaming the pain she feels from the souls stops .]  
LUCIFER  
Yeah, I’m—I’m afraid I’m gonna have to insist.


	2. alternate learning

LUCIFER and MARY are still walking.]  
LUCIFER  
Are you tired? Really? (laughs) You know what? Let me tell you a couple of things. First of all, we gotta blow this taco stand before who knows what happens to my son.   
And second of all, you’re the reason that we are even stuck in this literally godforsaken place to begin with. So I’m sorry you’re tired.   
It’s not my fault you were born a wimpy little human with your wimpy little lungs and your weak little legs.  
MARY  
What?  
LUCIFER  
You heard me. Don’t say another word on this trip, okay?  
[A group of ANGELS suddenly appears.]  
LUCIFER  
Just what I need. Angels. Hey.  
ANGEL  
I sense a creature that stinks of Hell.  
LUCIFER  
Oh, yeah. That would be her.  
ANGEL  
False! Identify yourself.   
LUCIFER  
I’m Lucifer.  
ANGEL  
False.  
LUCIFER  
Not, I’m pretty sure I’m—I’m Lucifer. (to Mary) You wanna tell this guy who I am?  
ANGEL  
False. Lucifer is in heaven with organizing a raid to a human camp along with Raphael .  
LUCIFER  
What? This place is nuts!  
ANGEL  
Freeze!  
LUCIFER  
Oh, what are you gonna… Are you gonna smite me?  
ANGEL  
(to the angels) On my command.   
LUCIFER  
Oh, for the love of…  
[The angels get ready to smite LUCIFER.]  
ANGEL  
Now!  
[LUCIFER snaps his fingers and the angels disintegrate into smoke.]  
LUCIFER  
Was he kidding? I mean, even in the land of Bizarre, an angel isn’t gonna try to…  
[A FIREBALL lands close to them.]  
LUCIFER  
Oh, come on!  
[Surrounded by white smoke, we see a MAN standing and the silhouette of a pair of WINGS. The man walks up to LUCIFER and MARY.]  
MICHAEL  
You should be in heaven brother .  
LUCIFER  
Eh… Okay. And who are you and what spaghetti western coughed you up?   
MICHAEL  
Don’t you know me, brother?  
LUCIFER  
Michael?


	3. it comes together

A montage of images, while Lucifer narrates from his cage in the Apocalypse World: The Andromeda Galaxy, the Orion Nebula, The Horsehead Nebula, mountain peaks, The Grand Canyon, “The Devil’s Throat” at Iguazu Falls, the sky with a golden glow at the horizon, yellow flowers blooming in melting snow, a rainbow]  
LUCIFER: I got plenty of gripes with the old man. His self-righteous narcissism, his “my way or the highway” quirk. I gotta hand it to him. He had a couple of great seconds when he banged out the universe.  
Guy had creative chops. And optimism. I'll give him that. And despite his pissiness and his massive lack of irony, he did give mankind a good turn at bat and a chance to live in paradise.  
[we return to Lucifer trapped in a person-sized cage, Michael’s hand on his head]  
He ruled. He smote. He parted waters. Worshipped by creatures who made God in man's image. And then, he got disappointed. Or worse, bored. Picked up all his toys and... left.  
[Michael removes his hand and Lucifer seems confused]  
LUCIFER: What was that?  
MICHAEL: Hitched a ride on your temporal lobe. Saw your world. That paradise you left behind? Believe I'll take up residence, lend my guiding hand.  
LUCIFER: Ah, of course. 'Cause you've done such wonders with this place.  
MICHAEL: I'll share your grace four ways than I will kill you and take over your world  
LUCIFER: Okay, bro, could you do me a favor?  
MICHAEL: Hmm?   
LUCIFER: Eat me.  
MICHAEL: Hmm.  
[Michael grabs the bars of Lucifer’s hanging cage, we see it’s lined with spikes, and he jerks the cage, impaling Lucifer on the spikes. Michael watches, and then leaves the room]  
LUCIFER: Aah!  
Gabriel Hey   
Lucifer grunts in pain   
 Gabriel Lucifer he coughs out   
Lucifer Grabbing the front of the cage pulls himself off  the spikes   
he grunts Lucifer visions blurs   
Lucifer frowns looks at the being who spoke  but jumps in surprise than angry Gabriel   
Gabriel hey bro   
Lucifer what happen to you your grace it   
Gabriel, they took it multiple times  
Lucifer Why   
Gabriel, they eat my grace to become more powerful   
Lucifer no I can't believe that I would   
Gabriel neither could for the longest time   
Lucifer now they will have mine   
Gabriel no first they will use your grace to open a portal   
Lucifer so we have managed to destroy the universe   
Gabriel no I have an idea but I couldn't do it alone   
a cough sounds  
Gabriel frowns a human   
Lucifer explains his world and things   
Gabriel nods crap   
Lucifer what   
Gabriel the spell I was going to use attacks my grace inside of Michael and the others   
Lucifer oh so what wrong   
Gabriel the spell it will require me to sacrifice some grace   
Lucifer frowns oh   
Gabriel, now we can't  abandon her either   
Lucifer what   
Gabriel Michael plans oh creating a string of Nephilim   
Lucifer he is going to go after human females   
Gabriel and the archangels will descend on them creating   
Lucifer eyes flash red enraged   
Gabriel good news is I can get us out bad news is we will have to drain soul power from humans   
Lucifer what   
Gabriel the spell will require a distraction   
Lucifer humans   
Gabriel the spell will leave us weak so human souls will allow us to heal are grace   
Mary hey if you   
Lucifer I know we will need help and if we kill them won't   
Gabriel my pagan powers will allow us to drain power from them and they won't feel it and they won't fight me   
Lucifer okay so we have a plan to get out than what  
Gabriel the spell will activate the end so dad crypt will open   
Lucifer really now   
Gabriel yes the spell they will need to use it will end up breaking down the barriers   
Lucifer so then yeah that is enough to let the dad crypt open   
Mary god crypt   
Lucifer god created a crypt that would summon him and give the Lightbringer power to protect the creation it is supposed to be the last resort   
Mary Lightbringer but   
Lucifer I am called the that because I can become somewhat god 2.0   
Mary, you mean god made you his replacement   
Lucifer that is why even if I die I won't stay dead   
Mary closes her eyes and takes a deep breath   
Lucifer okay so how will we wait to strike   
Mary okay   
Gabriel after discussing the plan takes some grace out than heals the wound he holds the grace in his hand and murmurs a  spell to hide the grace


	4. Escaping

Dean enters the library, bringing coffee to Sam, who’s working on his laptop]  
DEAN: Anything?  
SAM: Oh. Thanks. Not yet. I put out an APB to every single Hunter we know. But... Jack's off the grid.  
DEAN: Kid was pretty spun out. We'll find him. I mean, there's gotta be a sign at some point, right?  
SAM: Yeah.  
DEAN: Kid can cause a tsunami with a hiccup.  
SAM: I don't know. Maybe he's covering his tracks.  
[Cas enters the room from the opposite side Dean did]  
CASTIEL: Or this apparent dearth of evidence is, in fact, the evidence.  
SAM: The evidence of...  
CASTIEL: Of some horrific misadventure that's befallen him, like being dragged down to Hell by Asmodeus. Or... [Sighs] I don't know, possibly worse, being hijacked to Heaven by angels.  
DEAN: Yeah, but isn't he too fast and furious for angels?  
CASTIEL: Maybe. Maybe not. That's what I'm gonna find out.  
SAM: Find out from who? From – from the angels?  
CASTIEL: Yes.  
[Dean stands up]  
DEAN: All right. Well, let's go.  
CASTIEL: Dean, you can't accompany me. My contact is already anxious about meeting and won't speak in the presence of a stranger.  
DEAN: So introduce me. Then I'm not a stranger. I'll bring a six-pack.  
CASTIEL: Dean, I swore I would protect this boy. Let me do this.  
[Cas walks toward the war room]  
DEAN: Don't do anything stupid.  
[Dean reluctantly sits back down with Sam as we hear Cas climb the stairs and leave through the front door]  
SAM: All right.  
DEAN: I guess we're stuck in idle.  
SAM: So... [Scoffs] What do we do? Just – just sit around here and wait?  
DEAN: Well, we could work a case. We got three murders here a couple hundred miles apart, same M.O. They were all horribly tortured before having their throat slit. Look at the body. Next to it.  
[Dean turns the laptop around and shows the crime scene photo to Sam, who zooms in on an arrangement that looks like ingredients for a spell]  
SAM: She's a witch.  
DEAN: Mm-hmm.  
SAM: Were they all witches?  
DEAN: Looking like. These aren't  
LUCIFER: Hey, hey, hey. I got an idea. Why don't you wail on Mary Winchester for a while? I'll go get a latte, okay? Or not.  
MICHAEL: Look at you. You claim to be a god in your world. Here, you're pathetic.  
LUCIFER (laughing): Hey, you try interdimensional travel sometime, pal. Definitely no frills. And just to be clear, I never claimed to be God. Or a god, okay? Where I come from, God is a paradox. He's everywhere, in your mind. In reality, he's nowhere. He left. I, on the other hand, am the real deal. I am everything humanity thinks I am and worse. That's who you're dealing with, pal. But, hey, congratulations to you for being king of the hill of this dead rock.  
MICHAEL: Unlike you, I'll be trading up.  
LUCIFER: Oh, you mean to the Earth? Sort of need that pesky little rift to pull that trade-off, right? And it's...oh. Missing.  
MICHAEL: For now. I consider myself a man with a plan. Alternate universes? Not news. We've been exploring the idea.  
LUCIFER: “We”?  
MICHAEL: Bring him in. The greatest minds on this “dead rock,” including...  
[A demon goes to the door, and opens it for someone to enter]  
Our Prophet of the Lord.  
LUCIFER: Kevin? Kevin Tran?  
KEVIN: Have we met?  
LUCIFER: Uh, we had one of you in our world. The other you is dead.  
KEVIN: Don't care.  
MICHAEL: What do you have for me?  
KEVIN: I... I've assembled all the elements annotated in the angel tablets. Of course, I haven't done this before– no one here has– and any predictions are only predictive, not declarative probabilities being what they are or could be. Maybe. Or not. But a fly in the ointment exists.  
MICHAEL: Yes.  
KEVIN (holding up a glass and silver angel grace vial): The key ingredient– archangel grace, which you have refused to donate.  
MICHAEL: Don't screw with me, worm.  
KEVIN: I'm a vertebrate, neither an annelid nor a nematode.  
[Michael takes the vial from Kevin beneath another glowing cross window and turns to Lucifer]  
MICHAEL: I don't need to waste my grace. And there's plenty in the cupboard.  
LUCIFER: Oh, touch me, and I'll –  
[Alternate Lucifer  restraining him punches Lucifer in the face]  
MICHAEL: Don't worry. I won't take it all. Save some for a rainy day. Say “ah.”  
[Michael slits Lucifer’s throat with an angel blade, and extracts a bit of his grace into the vial, then healing the wound]  
Lucifer looks on as angels drag Mary and Gabriel to the side of Lucifer   
Gabriel winks   
KEVIN: It's ready.  
LUCIFER: Kevin, what are you doing, getting mixed up with Michael?  
KEVIN: I don't have a choice. I'm a prophet, so I serve God, but there's no God to serve, so I serve the ranking deity, which is Michael because I don't have a choice because I'm a prophet.  
LUCIFER: Idiot. Can't you see Michael is a monster? Pure evil?  
KEVIN: Okay, I'm confused. Aren't you Satan? Which would make you the evil monster? And besides, Michael's taking me with him to paradise world so I can meet hot women.  
LUCIFER: I'm sorry. What?  
[The door bangs open and Michael storms in]  
MICHAEL: This better work.  
KEVIN: Okay, a disclaimer? What I'm making is a synthetically generated Megaforce, which has not been tested, and I've never done it before. And it should be enough to open the rift, but I can't promise 100%.  
MICHAEL: Just do it.  
KEVIN: Okay.  
LUCIFER: Kevin... don’t do it.  
[Kevin does it.]  
KEVIN: Mah ray, fay doh, em lah.  
Kah day, em lah! Kah day, em lah!  
Gabriel smirks than throws his grace he held in his hand in the air yells  
Viska mu vaenlased  Frys alle fra Denne Verden   
The archangels are thrown into a wall and then freeze in their position   
Mary falls to the ground   
Lucifer THE TABLET   
Gabriel if you touch it the spell will be removed  
Lucifer okay   
Gabriel and Lucifer grab mary arms and ran through the portal   
The portal fizzles out   
The spell dies   
The prophet coughs wow   
Archangels what the heck happen   
KEVIN: Clearly, the science wasn't perfect! And wow! The spell's designed to admit one person at a time. Who saw that coming?!  
MICHAEL: Fix this.


	5. Angel wings

A portal opens on The sidewalk  
Gabriel and Lucifer plus their passenger walks out  
Gabriel okay  
Gabriel turns his eyes blue a yells a spell  
Every human in the city freezes  
Lucifer smiles okay  
Gabriel, I am the Archangel Gabriel  
Humans feel his message pass over them  
Lucifer okay good  
Gabriel remember one percent  
CASTIEL: Dumah, thank you for agreeing to meet with me. This is a matter of– of great urgency. It's imperative that I locate Jack.  
DUMAH: You mean the nephilim.  
CASTIEL: Yes. Do the angels have him?  
DUMAH: No.  
CASTIEL: Okay, you're certain that he's not maybe sitting in– in Metatron's old cell or–  
DUMAH: If we had him, he wouldn't be imprisoned. He would be put to work.  
CASTIEL: What do you mean?  
DUMAH: Castiel, the angels... Our numbers were greatly diminished after the fall. No one's made new angels since the dawn of creation. We're going extinct. You would need a powerful force to make more of us.  
CASTIEL: You mean Jack. Even if he had that power, what makes you think he'd cooperate?  
DUMAH: He may not have a choice.  
CASTIEL: So you're planning to enslave him for some kind of experiment?  
DUMAH: Castiel, he's not your pet. He belongs to all of us.  
[Two other angels come through the sandbox portal behind Dumah]  
FIRST ANGEL: You did well, Dumah. You delivered him as promised. [to Castiel] We hear you have influence with the Nephilim. He'll listen to you.  
CASTIEL: No. I will not help you.  
FIRST ANGEL: Ever the renegade.  
DUMAH: Castiel, please, come with us.  
[Dumah takes Cas by the wrist, but Cas resists. He pushes her away, and they both deploy angel blades. Cas fights off all three angels, but Dumah comes up behind him and restrains him with an angel blade to his throat.]  
LUCIFER: Drop the blade, Dumah.  
The angels look  
Castiel Gabriel, he whispers  
The angels hear they gulp  
Castiel Mary  
The angels try to leave  
Lucifer snaps his fingers  
The portal closes  
the angels gulp in fear  
Castiel what do you want  I have no interest in talking to you. And if this is about your son–  
LUCIFER: Okay, I get it, I get it. Custody of my son is a non-starter. But if you can please just shelve the eternal enemies thing for a second, we have a situation. And by “we,” I mean everything alive. We're sorta... all gonna die.  
Dumah what do you mean  
Mary the world we were trapped in There archangels were alive and working together  
Gabriel except me  
Castiel your that world  
Gabriel yeah by the way this world is alive as well  
 Castiel where  
Gabriel with Asmodeus  
Castiel okay  
Lucifer they will break the multiverse bringing war  
Castiel what  
Mary It's true they have the spell ready and they will march into other worlds and take over  
Castiel you mean we have to prepare for possibly billions of angels and archangels  
Lucifer yeah  
The angels gulp in fear we are dead  
Gabriel no  
The angels we are too few  
Lucifer I'll fix that and your wings  
the angels how do we know you're not lying  
Lucifer well I can't prove the multiverse thing but your wings  
Lucifer glows eyes red  with wings a light  
the angels gasp as their wings heal and they feel a small power boost  
Dumah and the others drop to their knees thank you  
Lucifer nods  
Gabriel Lucifer you should gather ingredients for the spells I'll heal the rest  
Castiel looks at mary  
Lucifer teleports  
Castiel fly to her and takes her to sam and dean


	6. Arrangement

 

 

interior, Asmodeus’s throne room, where Asmodeus is torturing and interrogating a man in a yellow shirt bearing a nametag that  
ASMODEUS: Jack... Jack... Jack...  
DEMON: Lord Asmodeus.  
ASMODEUS: Does no one think of knockin'?  
DEMON: I have news of The Jack.  
ASMODEUS: What is it?  
DEMON: There is no news of The Jack. We've exhausted all our resources.  
ASMODEUS: How is this possible? This is an entity of immense power, and yet, I detect nothing. The Winchesters are doing a masterful job of cloaking him.  
DEMON: I doubt that since they don't have The Jack anymore, either.  
ASMODEUS: Say what?  
DEMON: We have a Hunter on the payroll who says the Winchesters themselves are in a panic to find him.  
ASMODEUS: Well, if they're not protecting the Nephilim, then who is?

Karl’s hands are bound, his face is bloody, and his left eye is swollen shut.  
KARL: Aah! Ow! I don't know anything!  
ASMODEUS: Don't know anything about what?  
KARL: A-anything at all. I-I'm a motel clerk from a nowhere town where nothing happens to anyone, okay?  
ASMODEUS: Well, then how do you explain how Jack, the infamous Nephilim, along with the Brothers Winchester, all stayed in your No-Tell Motel?  
KARL: What are you talking about?!  
ASMODEUS: What miracles did you witness?  
KARL: What?  
ASMODEUS: Where they going next?  
KARL: The people in Room 26, they were FBI agents, okay? They – then paid the bill in cash and they left. I swear to God, I don't know anything. You're just beating a dead horse.  
ASMODEUS: Not quite.  
[He gestures to another demon, who comes forward with a knife]  
KARL: Please. Wait, wait, wait. I...  
[She stabs Karl in the chest, grinning maliciously]  
ASMODEUS: Clean this up.  
[Asmodeus leans heavily against a pillar, sensing something magically. One of his demons comes to his aid]  
DEMON: Sir? What is it?  
ASMODEUS: I'm sensing something. Not the Nephilim. Something else. More like...  
Asmodeus’s eyes glow yellow, and he laughs menacingly  
Jack sitting in the chair thinking about how he could be good  
A Ping cross  his mind  
Jack's eyes turn gold he flashback to the voice he heard before he was born  
Jack blinks disappears  
Dean okay what is  
Wings are heard  
Dean and Sam stand  angel blades out

 

MOM  
Dean and Sam run to her   
Dean how  
Mary Lucifer brought me back  
Sam what did he do  
Castiel nothing it was the Archangels of that world that did this  
Dean and Lucifer  
Mary, He tried to protect me  
Dean, he wants Jack we can't  
Mary That world Michael tried to rape me, dean  
Sam gasp what  
Castiel eyes flash blue shadows of wings  
Dean what how  
Castiel This world Lucifer heal me  
Dean well we have to  
MARY NO  
Sam Mom  
Castiel That world Archangels except for Gabriel who is on our side has found a way to cross over into this world  
Sam fuck we can't Fight Lucifer and that world  
Mary Lucifer is on side  
Dean No he is never on  
Mary Was he not for the darkness  
Sam well yeah but that was  
Mary was it Lucifer that released the Leviathan   
Sam no but he tortured me in  
Mary you and Dean torture others  
Sam demons or monsters  
Mary Demons possessed humans they would feel it to  
Dean, he tried to end the world  
Mary And how many times have you two almost destroyed the world  
Sam but we  
Mary did you ever give him a chance or did you assume he is evil  
Castiel he killed thousand  
Mary how many have you   
Castiel flinch  
Mary you all done worse than him yet he is evil than what are you  
Dean No he did  
Castiel he didn't do anything dean  
Dean, he told her to pull teeth  
Castiel  he was being sarcastic and if you recall it was Lucifer her took her to the hospital and don't forget he was still feeling the effects of hell and the mark  
Dean well he I Mean  
Sam, he tortured me  
Cas you asked him too  
Dean what no he would never Right sam turns to him SAM  
Sam, I asked  
Cas you felt you deserve it so you force him to  
Sam lowers his eyes  
Dean Sam crap you We talk later so we have to prepare for War  
Sam the people in that world  
Dean no please tell that we won't  
Mary, we can't leave them, Dean  
Dean fine how do we open a portal  
Mary A spell  
Sam what spell  
Mary, I heard them said wha was needed  
Sam what   
Mary tells them  
Dean archangel grace great  
Castiel and rescue This earth Gabriel  
Sam and Dean look at one another what  
Castiel explains  
Sam fuck no wonder he is so powerful  
Cas nods  
Mary and the grace is cover  
Castiel Lucifer just hand over grace  
Mary pulls out three vials with of grace  
Dean what how  
Mary explains how they escape and what happens  
Dean smiles  Cas  
Castiel it will take at least a week for the spell to wear off  
Mary breathes a sigh of release  
Castiel takes her to her room a lays her down  
Sam, so we rescue that world human  
Dean than fight Alternate archangels great but luckily we have  
Lucifer and two versions of Gabriel  
Castiel Gabriel of this world  
Sam plus any other world army great  
Castiel so this is awesome  
Dean, I need a beer   
EXT: Monroe City, Missouri – Sidewalk – Day  
Woman skating clumsily on a sidewalk. A man walks out of bakery carrying a wedding cake. She crashes into him and the cake goes flying, but he catches the girl before she can fall.

(they continue talking and the scene moves to a man with a smile)  
Lucifer  
Nice job. Another happy beginning. Right? Cupid.  
Cupid  
Jumps Lucifer I heard that you is that why your  
Lucifer  
 No, but while I am  
Cupid eyes turn blue while his grace is boosted to a soldier level  
his wings healed

Cupid  
woah thank you, brother, he jumps on Lucifer  
Lucifer smiles and hugs him back  
Lucifer well I got to go  
He walks away  
A Man hey spare change, please  
Lucifer looks down and thinks for a moment puts his hand on the man  hand  
A glow extends  
The man gasps  
Lucifer pulls out his wallet and gives him a roll of hundreds  
The man  
bless you, praise the lord  
Lucifer raises an eyebrow than walks away  
Jack Watches from the other side frowns follows  
INT: Elgin Hall  
(sign on table For the Fallen $300 minimum)  
Old lady with a walker is touched by Sister Jo. Light glows from Sister Jo’s hands. An old lady stands up straight and throws walker away. Crowd gasps and claps their hands. A man with burn scars stands before Sister Jo.  
SISTER JO  
Don’t be afraid.  
(puts hands on his face, whispers and light glow from hands. Scars fade.)  
You’re whole again. (hold up a mirror so he can see)  
YOUNG MAN  
Thank you. (crying) Thank you.  
(crowd is clapping and Lucifer is seen in the back of room staring at Sister Jo.)  
We’re closed. Come back tomorrow.  
LUCIFER  
Oh, but I need a healing, Sister Jo. Or should I say Anael? You’re an angel.  
SISTER JO  
Back at ya, Lucifer.  
LUCIFER  
What, no eek? No spare me dark master? No quaking fear?  
SISTER JO  
Should I quake?  
LUCIFER  
Yeah, most people sorta do, yeah.  
SISTER JO  
I’m not most.  
LUCIFER  
Right... you’re special because you heal people for money. Not very heavenly I have to say.  
SISTER JO  
We’re not in heaven. We’re on earth. You may have noticed, around here, the good life ain’t cheap.  
After the fall, all the angels were a mess. Desperate for housing, any vessel would do. And they had no long game. I, on the other hand, took some care. I listened. A woman was praying for her dying husband, so we made a trade. His life for her vessel. She was grateful. I realized humans are so desperate for the life they’d do almost anything, pay almost anything. So... ka-ching. I was a so-so angel but it turns out I am an excellent businesswoman.  
Lucifer smiles  
Anael  
what  
Lucifer   
I have a proposal for you  
Anael  
what  
Door flung open  
LUCIFER: Hey, man.  
ASMODEUS: “Lord Lucifer.”  
LUCIFER: Lil' Asmodeus. My onetime stooge. The runt of the litter. Uh, dimmest bulb in the string, et cetera, et cetera. I see you must've taken over Crowley's spot? Yeah. That's okay. You can stand down now. Skipper's back. [Lucifer pounds his fist against the wall]  
ASMODEUS: Well, here's the thing, Lou. I'm really satisfied with my current position. Hell is humming along quite nicely, thank you. But I do hope you and your little lap angel will pay me a visit.  
LUCIFER: Yes, well... see, that's the thing. We're all booked up, buddy.  
ASMODEUS: Oh, I won't take “no” for an answer.  
LUCIFER: Now you know better than to screw with me, Asmodeus.  
ASMODEUS: Oh, I knew better than to screw with the old you. But this new version seems a little more... screwable.  
[Lucifer shrugs, inflating his chest as his eyes glow red.]  
LUCIFER (whispers): So help me.  
ASMODEUS: Aw, please.  
Asmodeus flicks his hand  
Anael flys across the room  
Lucifer doesn't move growls  
Asmodeus tries to move  
Lucifer snaps his finger Asmodeus explodes  
The demon gulps  
Anael stands to enrage attacks  
Lucifer watches as Anael duck a blade and kicks the blade into the demon next to him then stabs the other  
Lucifer claps  
Anael what is your prop....  
DAD


	7. The meeting

KELLY KLINE (in Jack’s memory) Hi, Jack. I’m your mom. I daydream about...my baby, you. I wish I could see you grow up. No one would blame you if one day, you went looking for your dad.  
[Jack has flashes of Lucifer - with red glowing eyes in the cage and smiling with his eyes closed in Crowley’s captivity. These are images that Lucifer would have sent to Jack before he was born. Jack sways on his feet and drops to sit among the giant tree roots, his back to the trunk.]  
KELLY KLINE (in Jack’s memory) Jack, don’t let anyone tell you who you’re supposed to be. You are who you choose to be.

[Jack remembers a talk he had with Sam at the bunker (in Episode 13.02.)]  
Jack (in his memory) Maybe I’m not worth all this.  
Sam (in Jack’s memory) Your mom thought you were. So did Cas. So do I.  
[Jack remembers when he inadvertently tossed the tattoo artist across the room (also in 13.02.) He looks distraught as he remembers these events and conversations. Jack then remembers another time in the bunker when he and Sam were talking. (see Episode 13.03.)]  
LUCIFER Wow. I have been waiting for this moment for so long, I almost don’t know what to say. This...this dad thing is sort of new to me. So, um...Do -- do you have any questions that you wanna ask about me or your mom? Don’t let my status as a legend hold you back. Now just...fire away.  
Jack, Why does everyone hate you?  
LUCIFER (talking to Ariel at first) Huh. Wow, he just got right to the -- right to the point. That’s good. That’s good Good question. Um...So you’ve, uh, probably heard the stories. Right? Anything ugly happens, any evil befalls the world, it’s my fault. Fake news.

Ariel  (unable to remain silent) And that’s not entirely to--  
[Lucifer interrupts Ariel  Jack looks between his Dad and Ariel  with a contemplative expression.]  
LUCIFER (in a cajoling tone) Well, I mean, yes, I have done things that I am not entirely proud of. I have led the occasional soul to ruin. This is true. But, Jack, it’s because of multiple reasons one is that my aunt's mark corrupted my grace also humans are so messed up. They’re -- they’re so willing to be led.  
JACK (glaring at Lucifer) My mother was human.  
LUCIFER (gets wistfully look )  you know she was actually one of the few I like You know, she used to dream about raising a son it's actually one of the reasons I like her actually And, uh, lost my virginity to her.  
[Ariel gives Lucifer an incredulous look and shakes his head at him. She obviously doesn’t want Jack to hear that sort of thing about his mom. Lucifer sees Ariel's signal to stop.]  
LUCIFER (to Ariel) No? Too soon?  
[Lucifer turns back to Jack and continues.]

LUCIFER I mean, the point is... well actually there are a lot of points one human are not perfect. They’re hardwired to fall. And when they do, they need a fall guy.  
[Lucifer points his fingers at his own chest.]  
Ariel  (to Jack) That’s a vast oversimplification.  
Lucifer was I or was I not locked away  
Ariel True  
Lucifer and yet the only bad thing I have done since being free was killed to protect myself and I tried helping your friends   
Ariel well true  
LUCIFER True! It’s true. So how did I do all this evil for all these centuries, I wonder?  
JACK Who locked you up?  
LUCIFER My dad, cause I told the truth. See, he loved humans so much, He couldn’t see their flaws. And I told Him about it, and He got mad. He got -- He felt like I was...personally dumping on His masterpiece, and so He kicked me out. No time-out, no ‘go in the corner,’ you know, anything like that. Just ...gone, banished. And yes, as Cas says, I have done some bad things. I had my reasons, and I just want the opportunity to get better. Doesn’t everybody? Don’t you?

[Jack is clearly considering Lucifer’s words}  
Lucifer And hey you remember I spoke to you when you were inside your mother does my grace feel the same as before  
Jack tilts his head  
Lucifer and hey if I was wouldn't I try to kill those who hurt me  
Jack nods  
Lucifer It was your friends  
Jack they ok  
Lucifer, in fact, I save Cas  
Jack really  
Lucifer and hey I know you hurt someone you're new you don't know how to control your powers tell me did they tell you to move a pencil  
Jack nods

Lucifer that is because your powers came from me I am the only one besides dad and maybe Michael who understands my powers  
Jack why didn't they  
Lucifer because while corrupted I hurt them so I would of course not be trusted  
Ariel even though they have almost destroyed the world repeatedly and you at least wasn't completely in control  
Jack Why should

  
Lucifer Trust me to find out what I have done and what they have and you will see they have done things even I never have and If they are good what am I then decide if you will give me a chance  
Jack tilts nods okay  
Jack nods  
Jack flaps wings  
Ariel are you sure about this  
Lucifer yes I won't hide the things that I have done it will build more trust  
Ariel nods  
Lucifer now my proposal  
Ariel what  
Lucifer I want you to serve on the new heaven council I am creating  
Ariel Council  
Lucifer I will lead of course but the council gets to make decisions as well I want to select those who will do what's best for Creation, not just one species so the council will be made up of all types

Ariel and I be on it  
Lucifer There is perks and conditions we can dicuss if you agree to hear me out  
Ariel Okay  
Lucifer but first snaps fingers  
Ariel glows her wings healed and her grace strengthen  
Lucifer for agreeing to speak to me  
Ariel smiles  
Lucifer okay let's talk


	8. Councils

Lucifer waits for a moment   
 Alternate Gabriel  on what the Winchesters called angel radio Brother  
Lucifer Yes   
Alternate Gabriel The angels will have their wings shortly thanks to you Idea of sending little of your grace to heaven to power the spell  
Lucifer good

Alternate And your Idea for a council is great but there is a problem with hell and You have the power to create Angels but not bring back  
Lucifer My son brought Castiel back so it stands to reason that way that I can  
Alternate you will need to appoint a Regent to lead Hell and council members for  hell side  
Lucifer agree with what coming we will need to bring demons back  
Alternate all of them  
Lucifer Most I will need My knights and princes and I as much I hate this Crowley  
Alternate All the princes  
Lucifer No I think I will give  the position Asmodeus and Arazel to new demons  
Alternate Okay any ideas  
Lucifer I was thinking Meg for Arazel  
Alternate who  
Lucifer doesn't matter she will take his place  
Alternate who else  
Lucifer The demon Drexel shall take Asmodeus  
Alternate what About knights  
Lucifer I was thinking Crowley actually to take Abaddon place  
Alternate what about Cain  
Lucifer Well we need someone who can bear the mark and since three our on Michael side, we need three of our own which means three blades  
Alternate there is only one first blade  
Lucifer I made the first blade I make three more and since the darkness is out I'll make three new marks  
Alternate the Winchesters won't like it  
Lucifer I know I was thinking to give Sam and dean new marks with new blades and let Cain keep the first blade  
Alternate you know he won't like this  
Lucifer I know which is why he will like being with Celeste and Abel in exchange  
Alternate poor Cain  
Lucifer we have no choice   
Alternate Alright See you when you return from hell  
Lucifer heads to hell

Sam so now Jack  
Dean Right and  
wings flap  
Jack hey  
Dean so  
Jack is what Lucifer saying true  
Sam what  
Jack was he caged  
Dean, I eyes move an inch no  
Jack your lying  
Dean what  
Jack's eyes turn gold  
Dean tries to move  
Jack puts a hand on Dean head  
Sam Jack what  
Jack I am seeing what  if Lucifer said was true  
Sam What did he said  
Jack that he did bad to you and dean but that you have done the same  
Sam, we haven't  
Jack according to dean's memories you have  
Sam stands  
Jack now how did he hurt you  
Castiel Jack, he's Lying  
Jack, he didn't tell me anything they did  
Castiel what  
Jack your memories I will see as well  
Castiel steps back  
Jack stops looking through dean memories  
Castiel tries to move  
Jack grabs Castiel looks in his memories  
Jack oh god you  
Castiel I wasn't in  
Jack According to your memories it wasn't till the end they took control  
Sam stiffens  
Jack Don't fight sam  
Sam looks down  
Jack looks through his memories  
Sam, he tortures me  
Jack except according to your memories Lucifer was only doing so because you ask  
Sam's head lowers  
Jack by doing it you no longer believe you deserve it so like it or not it helps you  
Jack so out of all you only Mary may have a reason to call him evil  
Dean stays still shocked at what he learned from cas  
Jack and according to your memories she doesn't so I know that unlike you thrust far he hasn't lie nor has he shown a willingness to used me  
Dean Damn  
Jack, I understand why through hypocritical  given your recorded and memories  
Jack, I will give him a chance perhaps you shouldn't judge for what you as well have done and may have done worse  
 Sam nods  
Jack  
Now I am going to stay with Mary and learn from her  
Dean shakes enrage How dare you to call us worse he  
Jack has done less evil then you dean  
Dean, I knew you were evil you  
Castiel eyes turn blue  
Dean coughs as his voice is gone  
Sam Dean, we have done far more He is the devil if he's evil what are we  
Dean growls and stalks off to the kitchen to get a beer  
Castiel he's right sam  
Sam, We can't call him evil without calling ourselves the same  
Castiel I think he won  
Sam yeah if we want to teach Jack  
Castiel we have to wait for Lucifer to make a mistake  
Sam, it's Lucifer he will  
Castiel Nods

Lucifer  
Hell just finish making new rules and upgrading some demons  
Lucifer  
Okay I have decided  Dagon will lead hell as Regent  under me  and Drexel shall serve on hell council  
Demons cheer you know demon-like

Demons  
sir  
Lucifer  
what  
Demons  
we have found where Gabriel is  
Lucifer send the message to Winchesters  
Demons kneel yes my lord  
Lucifer okay when the demons return be prepared for you to be sorted into legions  
Demons yes my lord

  
Alternate Gabriel okay Heaven ready for you Brother  
Lucifer flaps away  
Lucifer using his powers appears in heaven and chooses the members of angels side of the council  
Alternate Now we just need Pagan and monster side  
Ariel sir  
Lucifer  names ingredients these will allow me to create angels now Angels return  
Lucifer says the names of angels and demon that will return and some return just for examples on what will happen should you break rules  
Lucifer opens his eyes and they are a  golden blue with a hint of red  
Lucifer says  
All hail the king  
Alternate Gabriel on his left and the council members on the right  
Lucifer okay now creating angels  
AlternateGabriel brother this will corrupt your grace  
Lucifer damn  
 Alternate Gabriel what if after a few you remove grace than replace it with souls from some that made demon deals but not all  
Lucifer so a portion goes to me  
Alternate Gabriel yeah  
Lucifer sounds perfect  
Alternate Gabriel ALL HAIL THE HEALER AND PROTECTOR OF HEAVEN AND HELL  
ALL HAIL HAIL  
Lucifer yes now it begins


	9. Angels meeting

(heaven )  
Alternate Gabriel   
'' Brother ''  
Lucifer pauses when he went to create Angels   
'' Sup ''  
Alternate Gabriel   
'' You know as your creating angels why don't you use humans who are worthy ''  
Lucifer confuse   
'' What do you mean ''  
Alternate Gabriel   
'' There are some humans worthy or being angels ''  
Lucifer enlighten   
'' Oh that would mean less grace corrupted which means I need to Take less soul power meaning the souls and my grace will heal faster ''

Alternate Gabriel   
'' Yes ''  
Lucifer   
'' I will ... You know you need a new name ''  
Alternate Gabriel   
'' Why ''  
Lucifer   
'' I can't keep saying alternate Gabriel ''  
Alternate Gabriel   
'' That's true then what should I be called ''  
Lucifer   
'' You know you are now Vesna Archangel of Messages while the Gabriel from here will be the archangel of Judgement ''  
Vesna  
'' That is great brother you know if you get too corrupt you need someone to balance so I was thinking you make the councils actually a power ''  
Lucifer confuse   
'' What do you mean ''  
Vesna   
'' Well what if the council rule heaven instead one being ''  
Lucifer understanding   
'' So even if dad returns he would have absolute power ''  
Vesna   
'' Yes plus think about it they won't claim your completely power-hungry because how are you power -hungry while sharing power ''  
Lucifer nods   
'' so what ''  
Vensa   
'' They will think your really were corrupted ''  
Lucifer irritated   
'' I WAS ''  
Vensa nods quickly to reassure   
'' I know brother but they don't not yet ''  
Lucifer upset at sharing more power   
'' and if I do they will ''  
Vensa   
'' more than that they will be loyal to you ''  
Lucifer   
'' You mean now they are scared but if I do this they will like they matter''  
Vensa nods   
Lucifer   
'' Okay I summon them ''  
Vensa   
'' wait ''  
Lucifer frowns   
'' What ''  
Vensa   
'' Heal their wings first ''  
Lucifer nodding sends a pulse of grace out healing everyone connected to heaven   
Suddenly A feelings of joy hit him from the angels from the healing   
Vensa   
'' Good now they believe you ''  
Lucifer nods   
'' good ''  
Lucifer summons the Council 

Suddenly sounds of WIngs sound 

Dumah eyebrow raise   
'' well''  
Angels look at each other and their wings then shout in joy   
then kneels  
Ariel flaps in bows and kneels on Lucifer Left  
Lucifer  
'' No don't kneel before I allow me to earn it first ''  
unknown to everyone outside of the room this solidify their opinion of him to the Room  
Dumah  
ALL HAIL THE KING  
ALL HAIL THE KING  
ALL HAIL THE KING  
Lucifer waves his hand and Angels in the room

upgrade then disappear into heaven's throne room  
Lucifer sitting on the throne, Sister Jo standing beside him. All other angels kneeling.  
LUCIFER (eyes turning Red )  
''Hail to me ''He whispers   
Lucifer stands and sends waves of power into heaven healing it completely by sacrificing some of the soul and grace power into heaven itself Changing the way heaven runs with a pulse of grace then from the next pulse Angels that were either Dead and in the empty or Alive and Has ever been connected to heaven awakes and heal plus info about what has been happening since there death is automatically inserted into there brains  
Lucifer breathes in the power he gave up while feeling the power from the souls heal it back up completely   
Lucifer whispers   
'' yes ''  
Lucifer thinks for a moment and The throne room enlarges and suddenly Thrones appear around him in a circle  
Angels pause in there kneeling  
Lucifer smiling  
''go take your chairs ''  
Angels Eyes wide take a seat and suddenly Power Ripples into them and There powers and Domains  
are inserted into there mind  
Ariel standing  
'' Lord Lucifer ''  
Lucifer  
''stand at my left ''  
Ariel eyes wide go and stand  
Lucifer curls his hand into a fist and suddenly ten thrones appear on his left but six appears on his right  
The other angels confuse  
'' oh Lucifer why are there ''  
Lucifer  
'' My Left is for My advisors ''  
Dumah  
''why six on the right ''  
Lucifer  
'' That is for Archangels and my son ''  
Dumah gently  
'' six ''  
Lucifer  
'' should father return and wish to join that second seat is for me first seat for Michael third seat Raphael four Gabriel fifth Vensa ''  
The angels pause   
Dumah   
'' Vensa ''  
Vensa steps forward   
'' That's me ''  
The angels except for Dumah don't understand   
Dumah   
'' Since he is Gabriel from another world you gave him a different name ''  
Lucifer smiles   
'' Yes I glad you understand ''  
Dumah smiles   
'' And the thrones   
Lucifer   
''Faction leaders the council will be open to them as the leaders on the council that I making ''  
The Angels pause shock That Lucifer is willing to concede any more power to anyone  
Lucifer nodding looking around  
'' well Time to start the first Meeting of angels  
''  
Ariel  
'' well ''

Lucifer   
'' Vensa My right ''  
Vensa stands and seats in his throne   
Lucifer sighs bored after hours of Council  
'' Gabriel was captured by Asmodeus ''  
The council freezes Shouting begins  
Lucifer yelling Eyes glowing Red  
'' ENOUGH ''  
The council instantly quiet down  
Namoi Stands  
'' King Lucifer how do you know that he isn't dead ''  
Lucifer smiles  
'' To answer your question lady Namoi ''  
The angels in the council pause at the acknowledge of their new power and their title in heaven  
Lucifer smiling at the surprised  
Lucifer   
'' I read Asmodeus before I killed him I saw it ''  
The council growls because unlike Castiel who doesn't care or doesn't know that Archangel represents an Element for one to die the element slowly dies which is why to take an archangel grace would weaken the connection ''  
Zophiel snaps to his feet  
'' We must rescue Gabriel before more damage is done ''  
Tzaphqiel  
'' This explains how Heaven has been running so slow it wasn't trying to Die it was sending a message ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' Yes for this task I ask For Aid ''  
Puriel stands  
'' You shall have my faction and those in my domain for this mission ''  
Slowly one by one Angels pledge Aid for the task  
Lucifer holds his hands  
'' I thank you but I shall only require the aid of Puriel the rest I have a task for you ''  
The angels' nod  
'' Sire ''  
Lucifer  
'' I need the rest of you to start up your domains and start having you factions aid you in running your domains at 100% ''  
Namoi frowns  
'' is that all ''  
Lucifer  
'' No I have brought back all angels that have died I would ask that you sort them into your domain according to where they would best be located ''  
Namoi nods understanding how big of a task that is but surprising that Lucifer would give them this much power  
Ariel  
'' My lord ''  
Lucifer  
'' Baron Ariel ''  
Ariel freezes so surprise then grins  
'' as king you need garrisons and Angels to handle your domains and power may I take care of that ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' Yes I want heaven Modern and Better than it ever was before ''  
Ariel nods pleased at her job  
Lucifer sighs  
'' Ok we have one last subject to speak about ''  
The angels tense  
'' The barriers ''  
Lucifer  
'' As you know mary is trapped in the other world what you may not know is Michael plans on opening all of them completely ''  
Dumah   
'' Meaning they won't close ''  
Lucifer nods   
'' As much as I hate it we need the Winchesters ''  
The angels upset but understanding nod   
Lucifer   
'' I am sending corrupt grace down to them to open one to get mary but we need to prepare for Michael and the rest ''  
The angels tense but agreeing with the plan start planning   
Lucifer seeing this surprise at the fact he likes this decides to wait until the end to discuss his next idea


End file.
